Now You See Me/Recap
Max, Carter and Taylor attend the art exhibit at the school for Bird. Bird, Ofe and Gabe greet Carter. Bird introduces Carter to her art teacher, Ms. Freen, who is excited to meet her. When Bird unveils her masterpiece that is a tribute to Carter, her muse, Carter's upset and wants it removed because she hates it. In the kitchen, Max and the Wilsons talk about Bird's piece. Carter and Taylor argue. David suggests changing the subject, Max shares a fact about apes, humans and evolution. David suggests talking about getting the twins a car. Elizabeth is not happy. In their bedroom, David explains that he's looking for ways to help the twins bond and that he's just talking about a used car, but Elizabeth argues that they can't afford the cars they already have. David explains that he's waiting on an advance for a book deal. Elizabeth relents. At school the next day, the twins enter the hallway to find colored copy paper copies of Bird's art all over the walls and lockers. Taylor tries to stop tearing the papers down, but she doesn't listen; Gabe and Ofe arrive. Ofe tells Carter it's the same on every floor and implies that it's worse in the gym. The bell rings, and Gabe stays behind to help Carter remove the papers. Max did laundry, but when he opens the washing machine lid, he finds a pink shirt with brown stains all over it. Elizabeth walks in and finds the pink shirt, and he says it's just chocolate and he forgot to check all his pockets first. He then explains that she can stop worrying so much about Carter, as well as that he thinks it is time for him to go. Gabe and Carter walk downstairs; he thinks they got all the posters. Carter thanks Gabe and kisses him. They enter a hall to find posters have been put back up, and Carter searches for Bird. Ofe and Gabe talk. Bird enters the hall, and the start arguing and fighting. Gabe and Ofe run over to the girls; Gabe holds Carter back, and Ofe holds Bird back. Ms. Freen comes out and sends Gabe and Ofe home; Bird and Carter have to clean up the posters. Bird apologizes; the two make up. Taylor and Grant walk Max out. Max agrees to visit often. Max tells Taylor she sneaked up on him, and he promises to visit soon. Max leaves a voicemail for Carter at the gas station. He spots Lori getting gas at the gas pump across from his truck when he hangs up. She panics, and he stops her from leaving to confront her. They talk about Carter at a picnic table; Lori comments on how her disguise of a blue hat, ponytail and sunglasses isn't a very good one, but she's tired of wearing wigs. Max tells her Carter refuses to call Elizabeth her mother, and Lori laughs. Lori relays to Max her plans of reuniting with Carter, who will have to also change her name when they finally do. She makes Max promise to not tell Carter anything; he promises. He learns she's been watching the Wilsons. Carter goes home with Bird. Birds looks into a drawer and finds money in an envelope, and presumes her parents will be gone for a while. She takes out the "family cookbook", which is a binder of restaurants to order from that are separated into the various cuisines. When Carter sees how lonely Bird is alone, she invites her to her place. At the Wilsons, Taylor prepares dinner while Grant eats cheese and Elizabeth works on her laptop at the table. Carter and Bird arrive. Taylor is surprised to learn Bird noticed her at the exhibit. She calls Taylor out for her crush on Max, and Taylor clams up when she attention turns to her. David walks in with a car key. The kids run out to check out the car. Elizabeth and David discuss their financial issues; David is hurt that Elizabeth doesn't believe in him, and Elizabeth continues presses for information on what he's writing. Elizabeth calls her mom. The Wilsons (sans David) meet with Elizabeth's parents for lunch at a country club. Buddy asks Carter if she remembers anything else besides him, her old "Pop-pop". Elizabeth calls Carter a social butterfly, and Joan says that that's good, as Taylor's always got her nose in a book. Buddy offers up a go-cart ride; Taylor tells Carter to call Joan "Gammy" to make her really happy. When Carter does this, Joan has a happy moment. After Buddy and the kids leave, Elizabeth talks to Joan about getting the girls a car. Joan says they need something "kicky and fun", not used. She agrees to put the money into their account, but the girls have to be the ones to pick it out and she has to tell them it's from "Gammy". In his office, David minimizes the sixth chapter of "Finding Carter" before inviting Elizabeth in. Elizabeth tells him she got enough money to give them some breathing room. They fight about their financial situation. Elizabeth says she's going to go to work for a little bit to clean up some paperwork, and David returns to his writing. Kyle greets Elizabeth at her desk at Fairfax Police Department. Kyle tells her she can still talk to him. Elizabeth and Kyle make out in an otherwise empty office. He pulls back, because he can't do it if it's not real; Elizabeth tells him it's over with David. Bird sits on Carter's bed and sketches Carter in her sketchbook, whilst Carter sits in a chair. Taylor calls them for dinner. While Bird uses the bathroom, Carter peeks at the sketchbook. Bird returns and gets mad at Carter for peeking. Carter, Ofe, Gabe and Bird sit at the dinner table to eat. David and Elizabeth are both at work, and Grant is in his room watching Lost, so it's just the teens eating dinner. Max arrives and explains how his parents will let him live anywhere as long as he supports himself, so he got a job nearby. Taylor is happy to hear the news. Max is invited to sleep over, as are the rest of the guests. Bird gathers Gabe and Ofe to help her set up a sheet fort. Taylor pulls Carter aside to talk to her about how Elizabeth will freak out when she sees what's happening. Elizabeth arrives home, and she tells the girls to have fun and not make too much noise. Max helps Taylor bake. He tells her he came back because she told him to. Gabe and Ofe play cards in the dining room. Gabe decides it's not his night; Ofe tries to comfort and reassure him, but it doesn't play out well. Bird and Carter talk in the sheet fort. Bird explains that her art piece of Carter was the first thing she's made in over a year, and she proceeds to tell Carter about how she was raped by a masked man and that she thought of the painting as not one of Carter, but as one of her, but she couldn't use her own face. They hug. Max brings a brownie on a plate to Carter, and Bird excuses herself. Max tells Carter she has a good life here and that he's happy he's still in it; he asks her about Lori, and when she forgets who she was for a minute, she panics and runs up to her room to hold a photo of her and Lori.